


Proof Enough (For Me)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: You're Bad (but oh, I like it) [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, and Magnus doesn't like it, people flirt with Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Alec finally agrees to go clubbing with Magnus, gets hit on, and manages to escape the night with zero bloodshed (narrowly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Enough (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> thoseblueeyes said: If this is how Magnus is after a kill, I'm intrigued how he would act on someone flirting with Alec? -coughpromptcough-  
> And thus this was born~  
> I know it's been a little while since I last updated something for this series but I'm definitely not done with it. School's just taking up a lot of my time so please try to be patient. :)

The party was loud and full of grinding bodies, a multitude of alcoholic drinks littering most surfaces as lights flashed from the ceiling. Music thrummed through the air, sinking into his bones and begging to be let out through his limbs in dance. These were normally his hangouts, a place Magnus went to unwind--sometimes even hunt--and he had finally managed to convince his normally shy lover to join him for a night. Magnus had looked forward to flaunting Alec; had wanted to coax the shorter male into the crowd and take him apart with a grind of his hips. And now that seemed to be dwindling away, because his dear Alexander was missing and the green-eyed male just couldn’t. Fucking. Find. Him.

Magnus huffed, taping long-fingered nails against his glass as he scanned the crowd. Really, a six foot male shouldn’t be so hard to find. Then again, he amended, Alec _had_ been all in black…

The tall male stalked through the crowd, narrowed eyes taking in everything around him. There was the bar, the couple making out in the corner, the girl dancing away from reaching hands, the tall male shying away from another…

Magnus paused, making an abrupt turn on his heels to turn back to the pair. Lights flashed and sweaty bodies jostled by, but there was no mistaking the fact that that was Alec. Alec in Magnus’ leather jacket, with Magnus’ glitter in his hair and a faint imprint of Magnus’ lipstick on his neck. Alec who was shaking his head and smiling uncomfortably as his unwanted admirer came closer.

The same admirer who would find out just how long it took to bleed out with your hands sliced off if they came any closer to his lover’s body.

“Really,” Magnus heard Alec say as he came closer. “I need to be getting back-”

“What’s the rush, gorgeous?”

Magnus seethed internally, nails clicking against glass as his grip tightened, longing for something sharper. “Excuse you,” he interrupted coldly, inserting himself in between the two with barely a glance at the unwanted male. He leaned down, taking Alec’s surprised mouth in a hot kiss as he absentmindedly pushed his glass towards the man that had been flirting with his lover. He let go, uncaring if it was caught or not as he brought Alec closer, hands curling into black locks and body pressing closer.

“Excuse me,” an annoyed voice interrupted, tinting Magnus’ thoughts red with violence.

“I believe I already did that,” Magnus answered, keeping his arms around his flushed lover as he nuzzled into his neck. He gared at the stranger, clearly conveying that Alec was someone he would not be going home with.

“I’m sorry,” Alec smiled apologetically when the male looked to him to do something. “I did say that I should be getting back.”

"To me," Magnus interjecting, in case that wasn’t clear. He gave a smug look as he pulled Alec closer. "so do go away. Before I make you." He added under his breath.

Alec shot him a warning look, fingers tightening their grip on his lover's arms, as if to keep him there. "It was nice meeting you," he forced a smile. "Thanks for the offer.”

“What offer?” Magnus questioned suspiciously as he watched the male stalk off, eyes narrowed.

“He offered to buy me a drink,” the smaller male answered, cuddling closer. “I declined.”

“I think I need to start keeping you on a leash,” Magnus huffed pushing stray strands of hair behind his lover’s ear as he finally looked away from the stranger’s vanishing back. “everytime I lose sight of you someone’s trying to steal you away.”

“It’s not like I want them to,” Alec flushed. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Magnus preened. “I’m perfect, its true.”

“Perfectly insane.” Alec grumbled, looking away with a blush.

“For you~” Magnus beamed, stealing another kiss as the beast roaring for blood settled down with a soft growl. Alec was his and he didn't need to slice flirting idiots who were out of their depth into pieces to prove that. _(Even if it would make him feel a little better)_


End file.
